


only thinking of you

by norivos



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Momota Kaito, Background alcohol use, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Smoking, Trans Friendly Terminology, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norivos/pseuds/norivos
Summary: shuichi goes to a party at kaito’s house. his friends get a little bit too drunk, so shuichi takes advantage of the situation and sneaks kokichi in. (18+)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	only thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> hello. hi. this is my first ever published fanfic and it's just sex. i'm sorry. i hope you enjoy it, though. all characters depicted are 18+. ;3

As quietly as he can, Shuichi shuts the patio door behind him as he steps outside into the darkness. “Wow, you actually came,” a familiar, amused voice says.

Shuichi finds himself nervously tapping his fingers together and glancing up around the back of the small house he came out of. The fact that there was absolutely no lighting at all on the patio certainly seemed strange, and he wasn’t expecting it to be this eerie out. When he had arrived at Kaito’s place earlier that night, he found a tiny note slipped into his pocket, asking him to come outside alone at 11:00pm. He wasn’t stupid; the note was definitely more obvious than it was intended to be.

“I gotta admit, I’m surprised! I thought you would just throw the note away... Or not notice it... Or just not come. But I guess that means you really wanted to see me!”

“Um, to be honest,” Shuichi says, pacing around slowly upon realizing that he can’t even see where the voice was coming from, “I still can’t _see_ you because it is way too dark out here. Can you let me find the light switch before you monologue?”

“Hah, I made sure it would stay dark out here, so don’t worry about that!”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Shuichi stops and looks to the direction he heard the voice, but he still sees nothing. “Why would you— ah!” he flinches instinctively, taken by surprise as a pair of arms wind around him from behind and pull him into a tight, backwards hug. “Kokichi?”

“Huh? You couldn’t tell it was me by my voice? Wow, am I really nothing to you?” Kokichi pouts, nuzzling his face into Shuichi’s back.

“N-no! I knew it was you, I just was a little disoriented from the dark,” Shuichi explains, his voice softening as he feels small hands grasp at the front pocket of his hoodie. He reaches down and places his hands over them – he seems a little cold to the touch. “Anyway, you… Really thought I wouldn’t come see you?”

“I figured you’d be having a lot of fun with Kaito and the others...” he sighs dramatically, “I mean, I’m sure he wouldn’t approve of me being here...”

“That isn’t why you made it dark out here, is it Kokichi? So no one saw you?” Shuichi asks, attempting to turn to face him but failing from how tight the short boy’s arms were around him. “Were you paranoid about getting caught?”

“Of course not! Anyone can turn on the lights right now.”

“Then... Let’s turn the lights on out here?”

“You can’t, shit’s broken.”

“You just... Said the opposite of that.”

Kokichi does nothing but laugh in response. Shuichi sighs and pulls Kokichi’s arms back so he can actually turn to face him this time. “What exactly did you break? The lightbulbs?”

“Why would I break the lightbulbs? That would be way too much of a mess,” he objects; when it takes Shuichi a bit too long to respond, he sighs, “I replaced them with ones that were burnt out. The perfect crime...?”

Through the dark, Shuichi can see Ouma’s dumb, ~~but kind of cute,~~ satisfied grin. He briefly wonders why on earth he’d find it necessary to do such a petty prank, but he knows it’s because he enjoys inconveniencing the people who inconvenience him. Fitting the role of being an inconvenience would be Kaito as of late; so, it’s no wonder he decided to do something so… Harmlessly annoying. Besides, Kokichi was far from wrong that kaito wouldn’t approve of them meeting up – especially at his own place during a party that he wasn’t invited to. He wouldn’t, he really wouldn’t. “I… Sure. I guess it is the perfect crime, huh?”

“Shuichi, you’re supposed to scold me or something. Tell me it’s not cool when I mess with your friends or… Something!” Kokichi whines, but Shuichi quickly silences him by pulling him to his chest.

“It’s not cool when you mess with my friend’s lights just so you can hug me in the dark outside of their house, Kokichi. Is that what you want to hear?” Saihara replies, quite sarcastically. He then leans his head down to press a kiss to the top of Kokichi’s hair, making the shorter boy bury his face up against his chest in response.

“Yeah, sure... Now,” he adds, voice muffled against him, “Tell me that you hate me, and you wish I never showed up.”

“No.” Shuichi places a few more gentle kisses to his purple hair, running his fingers through it. “Why would I say something like that? It would be a lie if I did.”

“Because I shouldn’t... be here,” Kokichi sighs, still muffled as his arms tighten around his lover’s waist.

Shuichi feels some guilt. Ouma was, well, explicitly not invited. Of course he wasn’t. It was... a product of both him and Momota having deeply contrasting personalities. At the very least, Shuichi could recognize that it was mainly Kokichi stirring shit up and irritating Kaito to no end; but he also knows that he can’t control either of them, and wasn’t sure yet of how to lay down the boundaries of his relationship and his friendships. Not while the relationship was still a secret.

At the time being, things were still a secret because it was just _way too complicated_ for Shuichi to explain some things to Kaito. In this case, confiding that he started dating Kokichi to him would involve having to unpack not only his sexuality, but his choices (as in why he was dating someone his friend didn’t like), and literally everything else in between. It would simply be too much of a problem. The last time Kaito had stumbled upon Shuichi spending time with Kokichi – just weeks prior – it ended up as a confrontation between the two of them that made Shuichi want to disappear. He was confident that eventually, with a little work and acceptance, Kaito could absolutely learn to like and be friends with Ouma – but it wasn’t the right time to discuss this with him yet.

“The thing is, I... I kinda want you to be here. And... I may want to sneak you in,” Shuichi whispers in his ear.

“Oh? What are you plotting?” Kokichi questions, his curiosity piqued by his words.

“Well, everyone’s _a little bit_ … No, everyone is _very_ drunk watching movies in the basement. When I left to come out here, I told them I wasn't feeling well, so I went upstairs to the guest bedroom to lie down. So... I bet I could sneak you upstairs, if that’s, um, something you would want,” Shuichi suggests, biting the inside of his cheek at the realization of how bold his plan sounded out loud.

Kokichi’s eyebrows raise up, and Shuichi can make out in the dark that his lips curve into a little smirk. He suddenly releases him from his grasp, shoving his hand into his pocket to pull out a lighter and a half-smoked cigarette. “Let me finish this, and then you can sneak me wherever you want to.”

Shuichi nods and quietly takes a seat in the dark, watching Kokichi’s face in the glow of the lighter. His eyes glisten in the brief moment the fire shines in front of him; it’s hard for Saihara to look away. He takes a long drag, the smoke trailing off above him… and he laughs.

“What’s funny?” Shuichi asks, tilting his head in confusion.

“You really do care about me,” Ouma says. The seriousness in his tone feels uncharacteristic, but Shuichi can tell he’s speaking from his heart.

“I've been thinking about you all night, actually,” Shuichi confesses, starting to blush as he says it. “You think you aren’t in my head constantly?”

“I mean, how could I not be?” Kokichi hums. He answers with grandiosity, yet he sounds happy as his eyes gaze up at the twists of smoke. He takes a long hit, then notices Shuichi is motioning for him to come close. Not wasting a second, he takes a step toward Shuichi, who stands up to hover over him. Standing on his toes to close the gap between them, Kokichi’s lips press to Shuichi’s. It's a quick kiss, a bit too quick for his liking, but he’ll take anything he can get.

He inhales more smoke, but before he can exhale, Shuichi’s lips are back on his. Hoping it was his intent, Kokichi shotguns the smoke into his lover’s mouth – he feels Shuichi smile as he breathes it in, then breaks the kiss with a laugh as he breathes it out. It makes Kokichi’s heart hurt in the best way; he can’t help himself and pulls Shuichi back down to him in another passionate kiss, without smoke this time.

“You’re my favorite,” Kokichi whispers, absentmindedly flicking the ashes off the cigarette as he studies what he can make out of his lover’s face in the dark. He sees his tender smile, his soft, doe-like eyes looking back at him…

As he puts out the cigarette out directly on kaito’s patio table, Kokichi thinks that there is nothing in the world that could make him feel the way Shuichi Saihara does.

“That wasn’t nice, Kokichi,” Shuichi scolds quietly, gently pulling at Kokichi’s arm.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Kokichi teases. Shuichi smiles and gets close to the other boy’s face once again.

“Let me sneak you upstairs and you’ll see.”

Ouma sees the look in Saihara’s eyes – it gets him feeling warm and fuzzy in his chest. Not to mention, the fact that he actually came up with an idea to sneak away with him? It made him feel special. Important.

As silently as they could, the two snuck inside through the back door. Shuichi takes a peek downstairs through the crack in the basement door. His friends are all exactly as he left them; he sees Kaito and Maki and can hear drunk, happy voices from the others. They were definitely preoccupied, so he had a feeling it would work even smoother than he was hoping for.

He motions for Kokichi to head up the stairs, placing a hand on his back to gently push him ahead. Once they quietly make it to the top, Shuichi grabs onto Kokichi’s wrist and pulls him to the guest room at the end of the hall. This was exactly where he told everyone he would be – just not feeling well and in need of sleep. Once inside, Saihara locks the door up and reaches around to turn on a lamp. With the light, he can finally see Kokichi clearly for the first time since meeting up; it makes the butterflies in his stomach wake up and his heart swell up in his chest.

“Shuichi, this is scandalous for you,” Kokichi giggles quietly, gazing up at the taller boy in front of him.

“It… Really is, ‘Kichi,” he admits, reaching his hand out and using the tips of his fingers to brush up against his cheek. His skin is so soft, practically flawless. “…But don’t you like that?”

“Honestly, the thrill of being caught with you is definitely sexy until I remember how genuinely mean Kaito would be to me,” Kokichi rambles, rolling his eyes as he leans in closer. His hands trail up underneath Shuichi’s hoodie, fingertips just barely grazing at the bare skin above his belt.

“It sure would take a lot of explaining,” Shuichi says as he presses his lips softly against the side of his lover’s head. Slow, affectionate kisses move from his temple and down to his cheeks. “Especially if we were doing something we shouldn’t be.”

Kokichi bites the tip of his tongue and glances down with a slight blush over his cheeks; when he looks back up, his gaze is met with desire. If it wasn’t literally happening, he would have a hard time believing Shuichi was capable of pursuing something like this – like it’s something that would only happen in a dream. A very dirty, self-indulgent dream. But here they are, and before he knows it, the two are kissing in such a desperate way that it makes him feel weak in the knees. Shuichi holds Ouma’s face in both of his hands as he kisses him deeply; as he returns the kiss with the same fervor, the smaller boy ruminates on how lovely those lips feel pressed against his own. Unsure of what to do with his own hands, he ends up with one pushed up underneath his hoodie and the other grabbing at his sleeve.

The repetitive kisses were innocent and loving at first, but they quickly devolved into messy, open mouthed kissing with Kokichi standing up on his toes to be as close as possible to the other. Shuichi advances the situation by nudging his tongue between his boy’s lips – the heat of their tongues together was enough to leave both boys wanting just a little bit more than was being given. As Shuichi pulls back slightly to catch his breath, Kokichi briefly laps his tongue against his bottom lip. The taller boy parts his lips slightly, giving invitation for him to slip it inside. Being a tease, Kokichi ignores him to suckle softly on his lower lip for just a little longer; his desire for more overpowered his desire to tease, though, and his tongue enters his mouth.

For the moment, Saihara lets him take control of the kiss – he gives him a false illusion of dominance by allowing his tongue to move wherever it wanted. Right when he tilts his head to get a better angle, Shuichi sloppily forces back against his tongue until they are in the smaller boy’s mouth again. From his lover’s sudden forcefulness, Kokichi can’t help but make small, breathy noises and whimpers. it’s sickeningly sweet how quickly he shifted from acting like he was in charge to being unable to keep quiet anymore. Shuichi allows himself to let out some tiny, approving hums too; when all of his movements are met with submission, the butterflies in his stomach start acting up. The two pull back for just a few seconds to catch their breath, and Saihara uses this time to push Kokichi’s shirt up and reveal his scarred chest underneath. The smaller boy does not hesitate to slip all the way out of the shirt before their lips reconnect for another wet kiss, and the other is quick to get handsy with his small frame, taking extra time to tenderly trace his fingers along his chest scars.

“Are you... About to...” Ouma forces out his words between kisses but finds that he is unable to finish his thought when Shuichi quietly pushes him up against the wall.

“I want to,” Shuichi whispers, smiling softly down at Kokichi. Kokichi is a little stunned from the kissing, but that stunned look in his eyes is enough indication that he’s doing everything right. “If you think it’s too risky, though, we don’t have to.”

“The risk is making me _horny_ , not scaring me. Getting caught is the high I chase every single day, Shuichi.” At this remark, Shuichi stifles a laugh while he moves to slide his hoodie over his head. Kokichi’s eyes linger down from his smile to scan over his body, and it dawns on him just how eager he is to put his hands all over him ~~or maybe mark him up~~. Before he can finish his thought, Shuichi once again pushes him up against the wall – this time, his hand drops between the smaller boy’s legs.

Ouma lets out a gasp as Saihara’s hand pushes up against his groin. Before the gasp can increase in volume, his lover’s lips crash into his; the kiss leaves him feeling disoriented as Shuichi palms at him just firmly enough through his pants. Within only minutes, Kokichi is completely taken by both Shuichi’s tongue in his mouth and the friction of his hand massaging in all the right ways between his legs; he rolls his hips down against his hand to intensify the friction despite feeling like he is completely melting into the touch. He whimpers against his lips in defeat, signaling submission, hands repetitively grabbing at Shuichi’s arms and touching his chest, unsure of where to place them in such a helpless state.

“ _Shu_... _Shuichi_ ,” Kokichi sighs out the very second his boy pulls back from the kiss, “You’re teasing me _way_ too much.”

“Are you complaining? After I snuck you up here to mess around with you?” Shuichi says in a low tone, flicking open the button on Ouma’s pants to slide his hand inside and resuming his massaging, against his underwear this time. The purple haired boy’s breathing hitches at the touch, his face flushing a bright pink as he is suddenly aware of the wetness growing between his legs.

“Okay, you snuck me in, cool. Now—” he pauses and gasps as Saihara’s fingers slip against him, “Ah, now fuck me before anyone starts wondering where you are.”

Shuichi notices that as he gasped, Kokichi had grabbed tightly onto his wrist as his fingers dampened with his wetness. He has a needy look on his face, a beautiful expression that he only got to see in intimate moments like this – this earns him a kiss on the forehead from the taller boy, who smiles fondly at him. “Um, ‘Kichi, weren’t you just saying that the risk of being caught makes you hornier? You weren’t lying about that, were you?”

“N-no, trust me, it _definitely_ does, I just—” Again, Kokichi freezes in order to stifle any sounds he could make and bites down on his lip as his lover’s fingers press against him in just the right places. Seeing that pretty expression devolve even further in desperation is enough to make Shuichi realize he was starting to need some friction himself.

“Hey ‘Kichi, help me by undoing my pants for me, okay?” he whispers, focusing on rubbing his fingers in small, quick circles between his legs. He nods his head once in response, then reaches a hand down to unbuckle his belt and pop open the button on his jeans. Shuichi slows his rubbing as his belt is slipped off and tossed it aside; the other boy takes it a step further and sticks his fingers in his belt loops to pull down on his jeans. Both of them take a few seconds to quickly strip into just their underwear, and Kokichi reaches a hand up to pull him back down into yet another deep kiss. His other hand rests on Shuichi’s lower back to nudge him up against his body again – this time, he can feel the bulge in his boxer briefs hard against his hip.

The affirmation of getting him all worked up like this, at his friend’s house of all places? _Incredible_. As his hand reaches out towards Shuichi’s groin, he finds himself intercepted by the taller boy forcing his thigh between his own.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kokichi mumbles under his breath, “Stop teasing me!”

“I like teasing you, actually,” Shuichi snaps back with a smirk, “Because all you do, all the time, is tease me.”

“Fucker,” he growls quietly, starting to become embarrassed by how wet he was against his lover’s thigh. “You better fuck me so hard it gives a reason for your stupid friends to check on you.”

Saihara can’t help but break into a smile – _so dumb and petty_ , he thinks, but he knows that he can play this game too. “Only if you’re a good boy, okay?”

A sweet, soft whimper leaves Kokichi’s lips as Shuichi pulls his thigh back from its position. He can’t come up with anything to say in response, he just blushes uncontrollably and thinks about how much he was enjoying that friction that was revoked. As soon as his thoughts caught up with him, he reached down into Shuichi’s underwear and slipped his fingers around his length, pulling it out from behind the fabric. The taller boy makes a tiny “ _ah_ ” sound at the sudden touch.

“ _Ah_ ,” Kokichi mocks him, taking his time as he works his hand up and down his shaft – upon realizing he was submitting a bit too much a bit too early, this was his cute attempt to shift the dynamic. Shuichi runs his fingers through his hair and allows him to take back just a little bit of his control.

“Hey, come here,” Saihara whispers, feeling himself growing harder from the friction of Kokichi’s hand stroking him. The smaller boy just looks up at him, lavender eyes full of lust; this earns him a quick peck in the center of his forehead as he steps backward with him in tow. He sits himself on the edge of the bed, reaching down to hold onto his erect length. For just a few seconds, Kokichi stands over him, silent and seemingly waiting to be told what to do – but he snaps out of it to kiss his boy gently, just once – and falls to his knees in front of the edge of the bed. Without any sign of hesitation, he leans forward and confidently begins kissing at the cock in front of him.

“That’s good, ‘Kichi,” Shuichi hums, reaching below his legs to awkwardly slip his underwear off all the way. Once they are removed, his hands reach back for the boy between his thighs and his fingers tangle into the hair on both sides of his head. Kokichi looks up at him with lusty eyes and wordlessly continues to place wet kisses from the base of his cock to the tip. Shuichi exhales and his eyes flutter shut as Kokichi takes his tip between his lips and sucks as gently as he can. His hand strokes rhythmically up and down his shaft as his tongue swirls around the tip, his other arm occupied by being linked around his lover’s leg for support.

Over the next few moments, Kokichi slowly works more of his cock in his mouth, hand still working around the remaining length; he accepts praise in the form of fingers massaging his scalp and heavier, uneven breathing coming from Saihara. With every movement of his tongue, he finds it harder to keep up with the pace he was setting for himself – but the more he did, the more praise he received, and that praise was like a drug to him. After he pushes himself a bit too far, Kokichi awkwardly lifts his head off his lover’s cock with an indecent pop to catch his breath and give his jaw a break. “You’re doing so _good_ , Kokichi,” he hears; when he looks up, he notices how flustered Shuichi is – lips slightly parted but curved into a tiny smile, his long eyelashes accentuated by his half-shut eyes.

“If you think my mouth feels good, wait until you’re inside me,” he teases, his voice a little hoarse. Shuichi fully reopens his eyes and decides to tease back in just the right way by giving a little tug on his hair. This pulls an audible gasp out of Kokichi, and his face immediately glows pink. No matter how flustered he was himself, Shuichi was positive that he had control over the smaller boy. “Hey, please do that again,” Kokichi whines, his head dropping back down to place yet another kiss back onto the tip of his cock.

“Suck until I say you can stop, and if you do good, I’ll pull your hair again,” Shuichi says, his voice becoming low and serious. Kokichi quickly obeys, admittedly a bit desperate for that reward. He spits into his hand and uses it to jerk him off, his lips around just the tip while he does. The taller boy hums from the pleasure as lewd wet noises come from his quick strokes. Ouma can vaguely taste precum on his tongue, but he’s a little bit too turned on to slow himself down. He abruptly stops stroking and replaces his hand by forcing as much of Shuichi’s length as he can into his mouth, whimpering slightly as he swallows him repeatedly. From this, Saihara can’t help but let out a stifled groan, and rewards the boy with a tightened, threatening grip in his hair. Eyes fluttering shut, his head bobs up and down as he sucks; his hand squeezes just so slightly at his base as he gets a far too gentle hair pull as reward.

Needing more and willing to do anything to feel it again, Ouma inhales sharply through his nose then deepthroats as much as he can manage. This earns him exactly what he wanted: a sharp pull backward by his hair as Shuichi feels the pleasure shoot through him. He doesn’t let up, moaning needily against the cock in his mouth as his lover holds his hair back in his fist. He makes an attempt to glance up at him and can see that Shuichi is holding a hand over his own mouth to stifle any noises he might make; one last slow, wet swallow around him is enough to earn a rough pull that makes Kokichi pop off his cock once again.

Kokichi’s eyes are wide as he gasps for air, some drool slipping out from his lips and dripping onto Shuichi’s lap. “Good boy,” Shuichi breathes out, “I-I’ll cum if you don’t stop, though.” Although still disoriented, Kokichi is pulled up by his hair, absentmindedly allowing a moan to slip out from his lips; he ends up off the floor and over his thighs, straddling him in his lap, his boy’s hard cock pressed up against his soaked underwear.

“I'm... So wet,” he admits, unable to say much else. His face is flushed red and his lips feel swollen from sucking dick. His gaze flicker’s over to Shuichi’s eyes as he grinds himself up against his cock, the taller boy clearly impressed by the mess he had made of him. “You have a condom, right?”

Saihara gives a quick “yes” and gestures toward his pants on the floor, but rather than allowing him to go get it, starts another open-mouthed kiss with his lover. There was no way he was about to let Kokichi move off his lap when he just got him there – the friction of his dampened underwear against him felt too good, though he would much rather there be no fabric between them at all. Both boys helplessly grind against one another, their kisses slow and needy as their tongues swirl together effortlessly.

“I... Need to be...” Shuichi sighs out in between deep kisses.

“Inside of me?” Kokichi finishes for him, his voice desperate and quick.

“Yes,” he replies, going in for another – but he misses, sloppily kissing the corner of his mouth. “You’re such a good boy, ‘Kichi...”

Kokichi smirks at the praise and gives him an intense kiss last time before sliding off his lap. He reaches for Shuichi’s pants and shoves his hands into his pockets; his wallet is located and opened up, where he finds a condom wedged between some cards and cash. He swiftly pulls it out and tosses the wallet aside with the rest of their clothes, then discards his ruined underwear, tearing the condom open with his teeth as he approaches him again. Careful not to waste any time, Ouma sits back on his lap, fully naked this time, with his legs around one of his thighs as he slips the condom around his lover’s cock. His wetness sticks to his skin as he lifts himself and starts using the tip of his dick to massage his throbbing clit.

“No teasing, ‘Kichi,” Shuichi warns, unable to take his eyes off the boy in front of him.

“What are you going to do if I keep teasing?” Kokichi asks in a low, sickeningly sweet tone. Shuichi stares as he circles his tip around his clit slowly, his head full of thoughts he could hardly believe were his own.

“I simply won’t let you.” Without a change in expression, Saihara’s hands grab the smaller boy’s sides and he flips him over, right onto the center of the bed. Kokichi raises his eyebrows with an excited smirk and spreads his legs, and Shuichi can’t help but laugh at how easy it was to get him to submit.

“Not funny. Fuck me,” Kokichi whines, “I’ve been so good to you, I _deserve_ this!”

Shuichi hovers over him and leans down to press a loving kiss to the center of his forehead. “You do. You are _such_ a good boy.”

“Hey!” Ouma whines, grabbing onto Shuichi’s head to stop him from lifting himself away, forcing their eyes to meet. “I love you?”

“Oh, I love you too,” Shuichi replies and gives him a soft, quick kiss. He then sits up on his knees and grabs onto the smaller boy’s hips, pulling his legs up to straddle his waist. Shuichi presses his cock against Kokichi’s folds, feeling the wetness against him as he slides his tip against his clit. He slides back and forth against him like this and gazes over Kokichi’s body. He can't believe how lovely he is like this, with his beautifully scarred chest exposed, his hair a mess, his eyes glistening with pure desire for him. Gazing right back up at him, he feels the same way about Shuichi - such a beautiful boy, _his_ boy, looking at him so lovingly from behind his hair, like there’s no one else in the world.

Using his hand, Saihara guides his cock to his entrance; he hesitates slightly, but before he can ask for consent aloud, Kokichi answers and grips his free hand in his. “Please. You don’t have to ask. Yes.” Shuichi nods and starts by pushing the tip inside, feeling Kokichi’s hand squeeze his own. He watches his expression to make sure it doesn’t hurt him - he’s cute as ever as he takes it, his mouth a little “o” shape. When he lets up squeezing his hand, Shuichi pushes himself further inside of the smaller boy, slipping in a bit deeper than he thought he would. As a result, the grip on his hand becomes especially tight and the boy beneath him moans a bit louder than anticipated – to shut himself up, his other hand flies up to cover his mouth.

“Quiet, we’ll get caught,” Shuichi reminds him, “It would be quite a mess getting caught now...”

Kokichi whines and shakily releases Shuichi’s hand, unable to focus on anything but how full he feels. Both of his hands slowly wander up to cover his face, tangling stray hairs between his fingers. “C’mon...” he whispers, voice breathy and full of lust, “Move...”

Saihara does as he is told, getting impatiently needy himself. He moves his length slightly out then pushes all the way back into Kokichi, gripping firmly on both his hips as he does so. Giving a quick test to see what he can handle, he physically moves the smaller boy to pull out, then pulls him back into place in order to slam back inside. This makes him let out an erotic yelp, muffled by the hands over his face. _Perfect_. It’s not exactly loud, but still at enough volume to increase their risk. Shuichi is positive that he knows this – so he repeats his action a few times over, slamming into him multiple times, dragging lewd little mewls out of him.

“ _Kokichi_ ,” Shuichi purrs just above his face, “I wanna see your pretty little face.”

Ouma’s hands refuse to move, but Shuichi quickly picks up that it’s because he wants to make it a challenge. He continues to thrust his hips, fucking him deep but far too slow, biting the inside of his cheek as his cock is surrounded by tight warmth. The noises between the two of them are indecent – graphically wet sloshing sounds between the smaller boy’s legs, the dominant of the two struggling to not vocalize his pleasure. “Faster,” Kokichi squeaks quietly between his soft panting.

“No,” Shuichi rejects promptly, pulling his hips toward him and hitting a spot inside of him that makes him moan quite loudly. “Not until I see your face.”

From the lack of action, Saihara can tell that his lover was into the torturously slow, deep fucking, and it was himself who was starting to feel impatient from how slow he was going. Not willing to give in so quickly, though, he continues railing his cock as far as he could up inside of him. All Kokichi does is make such sweet noises, matching right up to the wet noises between his thighs. It was only then that Shuichi began entertaining the thought of someone hearing the moans and coming to check on him. Until then, being caught wasn’t exactly the sexy idea to him that Kokichi was making it out to be – but completely turned on, he starts to _understand_. After a few more rough slams inside of him, the smaller boy still refuses to reveal his face; Shuichi decides he is going to have to force him. Yet another deep push inside pulls a similar, quite loud moan from him. Finally, Kokichi peeks out from above his hands; his eyes are wide and desperate. “ _Show me_ , Kokichi.”

One last thrust inside against his sweet spot is enough. Kokichi whines and his hands drop from his face, immediately reaching up to hold onto the boy above him. His exposed face shows just how far gone he is – wet lips, wide eyes, random hairs stuck to his forehead from his sweat… There is some quiet, incoherent mumbling about how good he looks right before he leans into him for a sloppy kiss. He refuses to allow Shuichi to move from kissing distance, grabbing at his arms and sides and everywhere he could before finally resting them on his back. He feels him pull almost all the way out, readjusting his position so he could accommodate his need for closeness; then he forcefully thrusts back in, beginning to fuck him at a much more satisfying speed for the both of them. Ouma makes noises he didn’t even realize he could make, and his nails press hard into the skin on his back. At first, he is taken aback and pauses when he feels nails digging into his skin, but swiftly decides that it could be fun to get a little bit marked up from this.

Saihara feels cloudy in his head as he focuses on fucking his love as hard and quick as he can manage. He thinks that it’s pure luck that this bed doesn’t make a lot of noise – if it did, they would have been caught long ago. Again, he becomes aware of how the sound of his cock against the wetness between his legs times right up with the noises coming from his throat. He's lasted so long, he can’t imagine he would make it much longer, especially when Kokichi clenches himself tightly around him the deeper he goes.

“ _Shu... ichi..._ ” Kokichi sighs out loud, rolling his hips up in perfect rhythm against every thrust inside of him. Shuichi soon finds the sweet spot inside of him again, making the smaller boy uncontrollably cry out as nails claw down his back.

“ _Kokichi_ ,” Shuichi pants, wincing in the mixture of pain and pleasure from his nails, “You gotta— _ah_ — You gotta be quiet...”

“Don’t stop,” he replies, “Please, please, please don’t stop.” Shuichi feels himself losing control at the sound of his voice, overtaken by lust; he picks up his pace, thrusting over and over against his sweet spot. Kokichi pulls him down and forces Shuichi to shift so that his hands pressed into the bed on either side of him, their faces just inches apart. He can feel the smaller boy’s hot breath against his lips as he makes such sweet little noises... He finally allows himself to moan aloud because he just can’t deal with how good he feels, so tight and warm and wet around him, and suddenly all he can think about is cumming—

Ouma pulls his love into a kiss that was intense and incomplete from both boys breathing hard and whimpering against each other's mouths. “Can we...” Shuichi starts, but pauses when Kokichi’s tongue rubs up against his. The smaller boy, whimpering and losing his composure, reaches down with his free hand and starts to jerk off his clit lazily but hastily for extra stimulation. He knows what Shuichi is about to say, but the words still make him feel dizzy when he hears them. “Can we cum together?”

Kokichi nods dramatically, and like clockwork, he starts to tense up from his approaching orgasm. “Cum... While you’re inside me... _Please_ ,” he pants, “Now? I’m gonna _now_.”

“Uh-huh,” Shuichi forces out, hardly recognizing the desperation in his own voice as he feels the same sensation building up in him. He finds the right angle to buck his hips down into him, fucking Kokichi’s sweet spot at an overstimulating speed. Behind his hair that was stuck to his forehead in a layer of sweat, he watches his eyes go wide and feels him tighten and start to pulsate around him.

“Ah, I'm—...” Shuichi stutters, interrupted by Kokichi pulling their heads together as the smaller boy’s orgasm took over. The sight is the most perfect thing in the world to him; Kokichi’s eyes roll back and flutter shut, his voice cracks and as his mouth gapes open – watching this and feeling him pulsate so tight and warm around his cock sends him over the edge. Shuichi feels dizzy as he starts to cum, his dick twitching inside of him.

As their orgasms wash over them, they hold each other desperately, as if they _needed_ to feel every inch of the other. Neither boy can pinpoint the moment they come down from their high – all they can focus on is that their bodies are close together and, in this moment, the world is only them. As he regains his composure, Shuichi pulls out and collapses on top of Kokichi, who helplessly grabs at him to make up for the fresh emptiness between his legs. His thighs are soaked, and he can hardly think in the afterglow, hardly aware of Shuichi placing so many kisses all over his face. 

“I love you. I love you. You’re so good, you did so good,” Shuichi mumbles as he presses kiss after kiss; everything on his mind he says out loud in this state, and Kokichi thinks – no, he _knows_ he could never get enough of this. “I love you _so_ _much_.”

“I love you,” Kokichi replies, his voice slow and clearly exhausted, fingers reaching up to graze against Shuichi’s flushed cheeks. He feels nearly paralyzed, genuinely unsure if he is going to be able to walk if he tries to stand up.

“I love you,” Saihara says once again. It is impossible to not smile at his words. The way that he truly loves him and makes him feel like he is actually worth something… The way his kisses are so genuine and affectionate…

“I love you,” Kokichi repeats with a suppressed laugh. He doesn’t want this moment to end, but he wouldn’t say that out loud. He knows that if he could, he would sit there with Shuichi and tell him he loves him back and forth for the rest of their lives. However… Their current location would be less than ideal for that scenario. “…I can’t believe you just fucked me in Kaito’s bed.”

“Oh my god,” Shuichi whispers, the realization of what they did dawning on him making him suddenly become very flustered. He pauses, though, and sits up, pulling his lover up with him. “It’s, um, not Kaito’s bed, though, it’s his guest room…” He almost doesn’t sound sure of himself, glancing around to double check and make sure it really was. Kokichi says nothing but leans into him to stay close. They quietly sit and hug as Shuichi considers their situation. Suddenly, the taller boy starts to laugh, putting his face in his hands.

“You have me doing things I would never, ever have even considered doing, ‘Kichi,” he says, “I gotta clean you up and get you out of here.”

“Do you… Regret it?” Kokichi asks, his voice quiet and almost uncharacteristically genuine. As if he was afraid of hearing the wrong answer, he hugs onto Shuichi just a little bit tighter.

“Huh? No, of course not,” he replies, pressing a kiss to the top of Kokichi’s head in an attempt to reassure him. “And before you ask, yes, of course I’ll take you home.”

Kokichi nods and shakes away any lingering negative thoughts. No matter what, Shuichi always knew what he wanted to hear.

After getting dressed, disposing of certain items, and straightening up the bed as much as they could, the two make their escape plan. Shuichi would go down to the basement and let the others know he was leaving, and Kokichi would sneak out while he had them distracted. It ended up working out perfectly; everyone stayed in the basement the entire time. Upon leaving, Kaito mentioned that it was a good thing they would have the extra space in the guest room for his drunk friends to stay in. There was nothing Shuichi could say.

He meets Kokichi back outside in the dark in the same place they met up earlier. When he’s positive no one can see them, he grabs onto the smaller boy’s hand and leans in to kiss him.

“Are you ready to go home?” he asks. Kokichi’s fingers interlock with his, and with his free hand, he fumbles with his lighter to get his cigarette lit.

“Yeah,” he replies, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. As he inhales the smoke and watches it rise away from his lips for the second time that night, he wonders if Shuichi will always be this kind to him. When he looks back up at him and sees him smiling so lovingly back down at him, he knows that he has nothing to worry about.


End file.
